deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Noemon
Write Something! [[User talk:Noemon/Archive|'Archive']] Sysop Alright, since it looks like Subtank is on board with your request, we can go ahead. Since I'm sure you already are aware of the rules and responsibilities associated with being a sysop, I see no reason to delay things with any additional formalities; as of now, you are officially a Sysop on the Dead Space Wiki. Congratulations and thanks for your continued interest in helping out here! --Haegemonia(talk) 15:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! (I just hope Subtank was actually, really, joking about being forced to be on board with my request. I wouldn't like to feel like I forced her to do anything :S ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, don't worry about Subtank, she wouldn't have given the "go ahead" unless she believed it. Anyways, I've now updated the Administrators page and Navigation bar to indicate your new position; if you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to message me. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Once again, thanks! If anything comes up, I'll contact you. :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Congratulations, Noemon. Auguststorm1945 19:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:23, March 2, 2012 (UTC) First Mission? Hey, Noemon. I have a job I'd like you to take a look at; it might be your first mission as an Admin. At the bottom of the Trivia section of the Slasher page is this line of text, "In the Government Sector, near the Site 12 Marker chamber, Enhanced Slashers will sound like they are speaking while being shot at. Some shout what sounds like the word "NO!" when they are killed." What do you think of this? - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I am preeetty sure they don't talk/yell words. Growling is enough for them, so I guess that part is inaccurate and has to go. :P :P.S. Sorry to take the joy away from you, alas my first mission was fixing a bloglist :P . But hey, second mission it is! :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well...I'm gonna have to change the frosting on the cake, but "second mission" works too! Yay! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 23:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) What What i wrote on the twitcher page is true- some lack chest appendages---- the image(below) you also deleted the part that I said the men in white are the oracles, I know you are online and that you do not want to respond to my message-- :You have been demonstrating a slightly unpleasant attitude lately. I ask you to stop that. I don't want to see people banning you for intimidating behavior/trolling/harassment anytime soon.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 20:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Under the Media section of the Wiki Navigation, I noticed it says "Literatures", but I believe Litarature is already plural. Wanted to let you know if this was a possible oversight. --The Milkman | I always . 20:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, had to check this, because English is not my mother language, and according to this you are right. And you are not. :P :To me "literatures" sounds wrong (and spellcheck agrees :P ) but that may be because there is no plural for the word in my language. I'd suggest you ask Haegemonia, he definitely has more of a grasp of the English language and a wider dictionary in it than I do. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Verily so, lest no vituperations borne of acrimonious invidiousness be brought to bear against my verbose diction; for where 'tis my aim to achieve that more esoteric meaning of cleft shalt others seeking consternation invoke the one better known. ::All joking aside though, Noemon, your English is quite good; honestly, if you hadn't told me you were Greek (or of a non-English speaking culture/nationality) I would never have known otherwise. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Haegemonia, a superlative archetype of a humid pre-possessing homo sapiens with full-sized aortic pumps...— subtank (7alk) 13:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I am glad I could assist you in this matter. With that irksome 's' removed, this has indubitably become an exponentially better wiki! --The Milkman | I always . 16:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Diddly! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Me again :) I noticed a problem with a vandal on the Dead Space 2 page. The problem has been fixed, but the vandal has yet to be blocked. He has made a single edit (the vandalism in question) which you can see here. --The Milkman | I always . 16:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done, blocked the user for a week, considering it was a minor case of vandalism. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know about that :) Be sure to keep an eye on 'em, once a vandal, always a vandal I say! :--The Milkman | I always . 04:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Spotted this anon created a nonsense page, which can be seen here. --The Milkman | I always . 08:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Huomenta! ---[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 09:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Happy to help! Keep it up :) --The Milkman | I always . 10:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Συγχαρητήρια για να γίνει διαχειριστής! --LBCCCP 15:55, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Σ'ευχαριστώ φίλε μου! Ελπίζω να περνάς καλά!:D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Snarky Infoboxes I've noticed your repairs to a number of the templates, but would you take a look at these too: Template:Ship Infobox, Template:Weapon Infobox, and Template:Armor Infobox? The little Source link thingy (at the bottom) isn't centered on those, so it gives them a funny look. Thanks for reading! :O - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:42, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, and thanks for bringing them to my attention! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Can't wait to see their new looks once they're updated! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 08:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, I just finished updating the last of them. If you find any errors or have any suggestions, do tell! :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 23:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them a few days ago. They look great! I'll be sure to notify you of any other issues I may find, but for now, I have an unrelated question. Out of curiosity, how is the background theme on the Main Page different from the background theme on the rest of the wiki? Do you know if that can be done in the Theme Designer or maybe in MediaWiki? Also, can an additional background image be placed on a single page (similarly to the Main Page)? Any answers you might scrounge up will be great! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :The background can be changed only by directly editing the wikia.css rules; it is not possible through the Theme Designer. :Each page on the wiki is part of a specific class, for example the Main Page is part of the .mainpage class, so through CSS you can assign a background unique to that class. So in theory, it is possible to change whatever page's background you want, all you need to do is find the page's class by looking to the HTML code. But practically, for the sake of consistency, it'd be better to leave the pages' backgrounds as they are, the MainPage is an exception :) . If you need me to further explain something do tell! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that was a lot of info! Thank you! I'd like to test out the CSS on a wiki (not this one), so do I need to download it? I tried downloading it from here, but I really don't know what to do after that. I think I need to extract the files. Help, please? <:/ - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 19:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Forget what you are trying to do (which is pretty much setting up a server :P ) if all you want to do is experiment with the wiki's CSS. :You can either edit your Global CSS page, and make any changes you want, that only apply to you, or you can go here and do whatever you want; it's a dummy wiki I made to use as a testing ground. If the .css pages are locked tell me to unlock them. :OR you can always read and learn how to set up a webpage, and learn how to use CSS and all that stuff. This is a nice site to introduce yourself to and begin learning web development :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::To add on what Noemon has said, the best tools to help you in understanding how CSS/HTML works is through Mozilla Firefox (you can get v11 here) and the popular CSS inspector, Firebug. Super awesome and you'll fall in love with it. :3 — subtank (7alk) 21:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Awesome, guys! I'll try this stuff out and let you know if I have any more questions or anything! A question I probably should have asked earlier is how/where I can view the .css pages. Will they show up in a search? Thanks! :D - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 01:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :The file that corresponds to the Oasis theme is in the page MediaWiki:Wikia.css, for Monobook it's here, and the "universal" file that gets loaded in both themes is here .--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm beginning to experiment with CSS. I now see how to change the background image of the Main Page, but I'm not exactly sure how I would do that on my Profile page or on a specific article page. I looked at the code that changes the background of the Main Page, and I thought that changing the class to .userpage would make sense, but it didn't work. I'm thinking that's the correct class, but the piece of code after that (#WikiaPageBackground) should be changed as well. Pretty tricky when you're new to coding. FYI, I don't wanna change any backgrounds on this wiki, but rather on another one. I'll continue to experiment, and I'll let you know if I figure it out. :) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 22:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I also checked out the CSS pages on your dummy wiki, but they were locked. Can those pages even be unlocked to let registered users edit? Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 09:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :You are right I don't see an option to unprotect the pages. Well, make an edit on the wiki in order to register and I'll make you an admin, so that you can really do whatever you want. :Regarding your other issue above, I checked, and there is no .userpage class on userpages. Here's what classes my user page belongs to: : :As you can see it belongs to the classes ".mediawiki", ".ltr", ".na-2", ".na-subject", ".page-User_Noemon" etc, etc. :To peek at the HTML code you can press Control+U on Firefox, and maybe Chrome as well. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, I tried unlocking those pages on another wiki, but it didn't have the option to do that. It's for the best, I suppose. Can you imagine the consequences if they were open to everyone? :/ ::Anyway, I took your earlier advice and took a peek at my HTML code, and applied it to one of the CSS pages. It didn't work, but that might be because I didn't copy the entire code. I need to check, but I'm doing this stuff from my iPod right now, so it'll have to wait a while. I'm gonna head over to the dummy wiki now. Thanks again! Later! :) - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 21:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I should let you know that I finally got back to taking on this challenge, and I just figured it out quite easily. Thank you for all your help, and I'll be needing it again sometime in the near future. Until then! -AFN 20:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad I helped! :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Greetings :) Hi, Noemon..Im Eugene (Ryuzaki931) I was just wondeering what it was you changed on my page since i dont see anything different...if there was something that wasnt allowed, i give my most sincere apologies. please let me know as soon as you have the time to do so Sincerly, Ryuzaki93 16:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Eugene! I did in fact make a small change to your page; you see, you were using a Character infobox, effectively adding yourself to the character lists, so I changed that to a User infobox. No biggie, it's a common mistake :). Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really? Thank you for changing that out for me as im not a character in the Dead Space Saga. lol XD Sincerly, Ryuzaki93 17:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 00:43, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) WASSUP Hey, Noemon, love the new main page, but next time could you consult the other admins before you go ahead with something like that? I myself don't mind it, but generally it's preferred not to do anything unilateral around here; you know, consensus and all that. Other than that, I think Subtank might have done something to me; I feel strangely pretty and have an extreme urge to repeatedly say "Desu" and finish off my various statements with tildes. Oh, and the fact that I seem to be wearing a schoolgirl outfit is somewhat disconcerting. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :What new main page? I've done nothing! :...so, yeah, normally I would ask you people, but in this case it would ruin the "surprise". I am hoping that the rest will take it in good humour like you did :D. I'll set everything back to normal before Winter comes. :Your new avatar is so kawaii by the way! but I hope you are not part of that photo :P :P.S. WHY won't that bloody wordmark update!? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 05:26, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :This look is very cheery. It should Include Necromorphs devouring and infecting everything for affect. In the end these changes are quite comical.The Mechanan (talk) }) 01:29, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, that's what I was going for :D --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Come to DS wiki. :::See Dog. :::Wut. :::-Taco (''talk'') 00:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dog for president. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Loved it! Great job! :D -AFN 02:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Was away (even had cellphone off) for the weekend; missed Dead Space Wiki's first April Fools. Now really sad. Gonna dismember my brain to remove the pain. — subtank (7alk) 17:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Tell me how that works out, oh wait, I don't think you'll be able to }D.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 18:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :No Subtank, don't do it! There, there! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Persistent pervert On the Dead Space 3 Wish List blog, some pervert keeps posting links to porn sites. He's been banned multiple times but he keeps changing his IP and does it again. Other than having him hanged, drawn and quartered, any way to stop him permanently?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Like Subtank said, it's a spambot, all we can really do is just block it when it shows up. Being a bot and not a physical person I don't really think we can get rid of it with a range block. --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Why are there dickheads like this in the world? And why does wikia have to be cursed with em}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 01:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Something about javascript You don't happen to know how to create a script on randomising the wiki's site logo, just like the randomised background? I've made several attempts but I can't seem to pull it off. Granted, I am not familiar with javascript. — subtank (7alk) 23:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I have something in mind. Would you like me to do it or you just want a hint/direction? I can gladly do either, you tell me :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:02, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The former please. Drank too much coffee just to figure it out... I'm feeling like jumping off the roof now. :P — subtank (7alk) 00:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I just need you to tell me the class or the id of the element that uses these images. Also I need to know if they are used as background or as HTML elements (i.e. as elements). On another note, do I do something wrong or the category list gets slowly updated? The Locked Blogs category still does not appear in the drop down list when I try to add it. (Would you say it's an overkill to have a Locked Blogs category? I cannot completely make my mind about it :P ) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:19, May 26, 2012 (UTC)